


Keep Me From The Dark

by SaraDrake



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraDrake/pseuds/SaraDrake
Summary: Narrowly escaping an assassination attempt, Lena finds herself drawn into a world she has no memory of and forced to fight for her life while dealing with the confusing emotions that a certain reporter ignites within her.[supercorp]





	1. Chapter 1

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Luthor."

Lena's forehead wrinkled as she turned to peer out the window. The sun had begun its decent towards the skyline, illuminating the clouds in violet hues. She had lost track of time. Again.

She managed a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Night, Jess."

Jess hesitated and glanced back at Lena. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. She dipped her head and nodded before walking out the door.

Lena sighed heavily. Her assistant did not approve of the late hours Lena kept. Oh, Jess had never voiced her disapproval, but Lena could tell by the way her assistant's lips tightened… She sighed, Jess meant well. She did, but responsibility was a fickle thing.

Lives depended on Lena, and if she had to suffer from dark circles under her eyes, so be it.

Jess was one of those lives that relied on her. She might be Lena's assistant, but she was a friend. Or, the closest thing Lena had to a friend. Besides Jess, she hardly spent quality time with anybody. Often, she buried herself in scientific journals and fact sheets. When she had to associate with others, she hid behind a mask of poise, engaging others with a subtle, yet well-practiced charm.

Her mother had always insisted she acted the part of a Luthor, even if she failed miserably at it.

She groaned. Lena tired of the posturing and political games, those damned games that the wealthy with their self-imposed importance liked to entertain themselves with. People were a means to an end, a pawn for the bigger play. At least, that is how her mother saw it. Those arrogant, fake mockeries of a human being filled her life like a bloated mass of spoiled apples. Your mouth would water as you gazed upon them, but their poison would churn your stomach!

She was always on her guard. Always. Never let them sniff out your flaws. Another one of her mother's lines, followed by, and 'god knows you have enough of those, Lena'.

Jess was the only person who got to see past the illusion. Lena could be herself in her presence, but was it real? Or, did Lena's money buy her assistant's loyalty.

Did it even matter?

In truth, Lena could count maybe two friends in her entire life, but she never felt connected. Most people shied away, avoiding her as if her brother's madness were her own. A tight fist constricted her heart. Lex always hovered at the forefront of her mind. She hated what he became…hated that she missed him. Hated that his obsession with superman killed the boy who had meant the world to her.

She hated that he wanted her dead.

Her throat felt raw, and she couldn't swallow the lump that choked her. So many threats. His latest letter…God, that had struck her like he punched her in the gut. It certainly felt like he had. He wanted her dead. Her brother—the brother she loved with everything in her—wanted her dead. Those damn words in that letter still tormented her.

_Mother was right about you, Lena. You were never one of us. Your death is the only contribution you could ever make._

She closed her eyes. She remembered the last time she had visited him in prison. At first, there had been warmth in his gaze. But his face changed in an instant. The hatred twisting his features left a scar in her memories.

_You disgust me, sister._

She shook her head, willing those thoughts to wash over her.

Nothing seemed real. But, the folder entitled Lex in a secret directory in her laptop hammered the truth into her skull.

_He wants me dead._

_Maybe I deserve it._

She glanced outside once again, and a blanket of dark clouds eclipsed the retreating sun. It was late, but she would rather be at the office with her work to distract her. She couldn't go home. She couldn't face another long night alone trapped inside her head.

She lifted her mug to her lips—the one Lex had given to her when she first worked at Luthorcorp as an engineer. Things had been simpler then. The coffee didn't penetrate the hazy exhaustion that seemed to slump her shoulders. She sagged into her chair with a glazed look in her eyes.

She could handle exhaustion. At least then, she would not drown in her nightmares. She wouldn't hear her mother derisive tone or see that withering stare that dominated her dreams. She wouldn't have to face her brother's ghost and its condemning voice. _You'd didn't save me, Lena. You let me fall._

Pinching her lips together, she slammed her fist on her desk. Even if she was a disgraced Luthor, she was still a Luthor and a Luthor did not wallow in misery.

With another heavy sigh, she peered at the facts and numbers on the screen, line after line of data becoming a dull blur in the back of her mind. She couldn't concentrate. But, damn it, if she had another hour...

She rolled her eyes. Who was she kidding? She'd needed another hour all week, and the piles of reports on her desk had not shrunken. They had grown! She glanced at the clock and her whole body sagged. Another hour had passed without anything being accomplished.

She jotted down some notes on her latest project—the alien detection device. She could be proud of that. She leaned back and the edges of her lips lifted. The project was close to completion. She just needed to announce it to the board.

The device would bring peace of mind back to a world where mortals walked among Gods. No more would people live in fear. No more would they worry if their neighbor was…something more.

Lena had no ill feelings towards aliens, but she watched the news. She read the reports. She had heard stories of the devastation left in their wake. She thought of the situation with Miranda Crane. A White Martian had kidnapped and stolen Amanda Crane's identity and then posed as her. Lena couldn't imagine the chaos that would have followed with this alien infiltrating the government.

If Supergirl had not involved herself…

Yet, Supergirl had proven she could be dangerous as well. Supergirl, under the influence of a particular form of kryptonite, had become the monster Lena's family feared. She had rained chaos through National City.

Lena's head fell back against her seat and she closed her eyes for an instant. An alien had posed as a senator, and a hero had turned into a tyrant. And then there was her brother—stark mad and willing to kill millions with his insane obsession with eradicating alien life.

No, that wasn't true. Her brother did not want to kill them, he wanted to control them. He wanted their power, their skills and their abilities. And, she took that away from him, ending his project and changing the company into a force of good. Hell, she changed the name from Luthorcorp to L-Corp. That action alone should demonstrate her resolve and put a giant target on her back.

Lex wanted her dead.

The world still hated her.

Her last name stained her. The world would always call her tainted. Only a few people believed she was more than her name, and it left her feeling drained. Why did she continue to fight when everyone stamped 'traitor' or 'murderer' over her head?

_Once a Luthor always a Luthor._

The lights in her office flickered, followed by an electrical buzzing sound. The room went dark, and she hated the way her palms went damp.

All her life, Lena had been afraid of the dark. Afraid of the monsters lying in the shadows under her bed…lying in wait, clawing themselves into her mind. Her eyes darted around her office, seeking the window, but there was no relief there. It was already an hour into the evening, and storm clouds covered the last vestments of light that leaked from the sun or the silver glow of the moon.

Sounds echoed around her, the normal sounds of her building. The slight hum of her laptop or the quiet melodies from her sound system. Classical music helped her concentrate.

She stiffened when her addled mind turned normal everyday noises into something ominous.

She wanted to chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. She hated letting her fear get the best of her. Her mother had drilled into her the need for control. Control in all things. She inhaled a deep breath. She would conquer this inane dread.

She lifted her chin. She was a Luthor, and she had long outgrown such childish inclinations. Or so she thought.

The lights blinked on.

She shook her head at her antics. Her mother would love this, seeing her reduced to a cowering child. She could just imagine her mother's frown…Lena had always been a disappointment.

_Why do I continue to allow her to poison me?_

The lights flickered, and then the room was swathed in pitch black.

Lena's heart raced, and her hands clutched her desk. Damn it. She hated showing weakness, hated the vulnerability. What the hell was going on? Even the backup generator was malfunctioning!

Damn it!

She did not have time for this, her fears, the damned situation with the power company and this failure with the backup. Someone would answer for this.

She'd deal with that tomorrow.

Lightning cracked against National City's skyline, and for a moment, the room was bathed in silvery incandescence. Thunder rumbled, and Lena swore she felt the building shake in rhythm to it.

The lights came on again.

Well, she wouldn't get much done this night. She reached for her cell. Her friend, Kara Danvers, had invited her over for 'game night.' Lena had instantly turned her down, but now, with her pulse running as if in a marathon, she would rather not be alone.

Plus, she always felt…alive in Kara's presence. Kara saw her. Kara never judged her. Kara befriended her, not because she wanted something, but because she genuinely wanted to know Lena. Kara wasn't on her payroll, she didn't have to pretend to like Lena.

Her mother's cruel voice echoed in the back of her mind. _She only uses you for that next big story, you foolish child._

Kara answered on the first ring. "Lena!" Her voice poured into Lena, calming her like balm on an open wound.

"Kara, hi." She hesitated. "I was wondering if your offer still stands?"

"Offer?"

"Yes about tonight. Your game night?"

"Game night! Oh yes! Definitely! Yup." Someone in the background shouted something unintelligible eliciting muffled laughter. "I mean, it would be amazing if you came. It would be great! We have brownies, Lena. You'll just love my brownies. I mean…you don't have to eat them but I hope you do. "

Lena grinned, shaking her head. Kara never failed to bring a smile to her face.

Blink.

The lights blew out, and she'd have been blinded if not for the soft gleam of her cell phone. A scratching sound came from the other side of the room to the right of the door.

_Scrape. Scrape._

The sound echoed like a dull nail grating down a chalkboard. The temperature chilled, and gooseflesh raised fast on her arms.

Lena inhaled sharply.

"Lena?" Kara asked, bringing her back to her senses.

"Kara, I…the power went out and…"

"Where are you?"

"At the office."

"Lena! You shouldn't be working this late!"

"I—yeah. I was just leaving. Should I bring anything?"

She cringed at the small tremble in her tone. Hopefully, Kara wouldn't notice.

 _Scrape. Scrape_.

Lena reached in her purse, the metal of her gun cold in her hand. It steadied her nerves. She glanced towards the window and back at the door. The room appeared empty but the window was free of blinds and for once, she felt vulnerable. Naked.

She struggled to calm herself. All she had to do was get out of the building.

_Scrape._

Instead, she froze in her seat.

"Bring yourself! That’s all! It'll be amazing…great if you just bring yourself. Yeah."

Kara's animated excitement did not pull a smile from Lena's mouth. She caught movement near the door. Something solid detached itself from the wall.

This time there was no hiding that quake in her voice. "Kara…"

It looked a pool of crude oil poured out of the wall, solidifying until it resembled a human form. The palms of its hands pressed against an obsidian colored forehead. It threw its head back and a piercing shriek tore from its mouth. Lena's blood went cold.

Her purse dropped to the floor with a heavy thump and she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her.

"Lena!" Kara's tone shifted into urgency.

The creature continued screaming, the body convulsing until it finally straightened itself. A thick, dark mist seemed to evaporate from its body.

"Not real. Not real." Lena whispered it over and over like a mantra.

"Lena, what's—"

"Kara? What's wrong?" Someone else said in the background.

"Lena." Kara paused. "Are you still in your office?"

Lena shut her eyes and opened them.

Blink.

The darkness melted away, and the office was once again lit with fluorescence.

Before her, where that shadow being had stood, a woman with bright golden eyes regarded her. Golden eyes that tickled the edges of her subconscious. But, before she could recall the memory, it faded.

Her mind was playing tricks on her. Lack of sleep would do that to her. There was no monster…the woman looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"Who are you?" Lena asked, her words hard and laced with authority.

"Lena." The woman's ragged voice interrupted her thoughts. "Run!"

"Who are you?" Lena stood in front of her desk, crossing her arms over her chest. "How are you…" She glanced at the wall the intruder seemed to have materialized from, and back to the woman. "How are you here."

Nobody could walk through walls. At least, not yet.

"There is no time! Run!" Golden-eyes' head snapped back towards the wall. "Go now! They're coming! Go!"

"Lena!" Panic tinged Kara's voice.

"I-Kara!" Kara's name sounded like a prayer. A plea. Any other day, it would have been embarrassing. Now, something primal pulsed in her blood.

The woman's sense of seriousness spurred Lena to action. She reached for her purse and dashed to the door, hoping her trembling knees would not buckle beneath her.

Kara's shouts increased in volume, but Lena couldn't make out what she was saying. Words were beyond her.

The phone went dead and Lena ran.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena dashed past Jessica's desk and stopped at the elevator. She shook her head. With the power flickering on and off, she'd be trapped in that small compartment for hours. In the pitch black…alone. Her eyes darted to the stairs.

When Lena crossed the threshold into the stairwell, her stomach clenched tight. Too many steps. So many steps to go down. Being the C.E.O of L-Corp came with some perks, chief among them having an office with an amazing view of the city at the top of the building. She saw everything. But, as her eyes glimpsed the set of steps which would lead to about a hundred more set of steps—which to her addled mind felt like thousands—she wished she had been on the bottom floor. The lights fluttered but stayed on, and it rattled her enough to do what she'd first intended—get the hell out of there.

Suddenly, darkness covered the small space. Shadows swarmed over the borders of the ceiling, shifting down the walls. Her cell phone's glow cast soft white lines over the bends and edges of the room. Dark shades seemed to climb up towards the ceiling. The stairway transformed into a doorway to hell, soft whispers echoing from within its giant opening. Dark imaginings filled her head of creatures that wanted to drag her down to the depths.

She blinked.

Her damn imagination was getting the better of her again. She stood at the top of the staircase and wavered, shoulders hitched.

The lights flickered on, illuminating an empty nondescript stairway. A perfectly normal straight flight of stairs with no inhabitants of hell waiting to drag her down for the crime of being a Luthor.

Lena hesitated a second before she slipped off her stilettos and then tore down the stairs at a stumbling run, bruising the soles of her bare feet. Her pulse hammered in her chest and her entire body jolted with each footstep. She was going too fast. One slip and she'd fall, breaking a leg or worse, but her speed did not slow. Instead, it picked up.

The lights blew out.

She spun, and as she turned around, her peripheral vision caught a flicker of movement. Something scraped across the ground.

She stiffened and shined her phone on the floor. Empty. She whirled, the bright light of her cell phone zooming across the walls. She found nothing.

She was alone.

Sucking in a breath, she struggled to calm the chaotic maelstrom raging in her mind.  _Focus_. She gritted her teeth, unsure what to do next.  _Get away. Now._ But her legs refused to obey. Instead, she kept circling. Her stomach churned. Her skin crawled. Her vision blurred into a gray haze.

_Snap out of it, Lena._

She jerked her head downward.  _Go_! She couldn't concentrate. Her pulse spiked. Get it together! Nothing waited for her on the lower floors—she had to control herself. She bit her bottom lip. Hard.

The pain broke her out of her trance.

She sprung down the next set of stairs and shot like a comet towards the landing. Adrenaline flowed through her veins and drummed in her head. Her thigh muscles cramped when she reached the fifth landing. At least, she thought it was the fifth landing—she hadn't really been keeping track. A cold draft moved through the room, bringing a scent reminiscent of ammonia and other cleaning supplies. Sweat pooled at her forehead and dripped down her cheeks, chilling her skin. The area was open, but it felt as though she had locked herself in a dark closet with a hundred vipers.

Light bled into the room once again.

Energy shot through her veins, and fire burned her lungs. Her ankles ached. Everything ached, but she couldn't stop. She had to outrun them.

She paused.

Outrun them. Who were 'them?' Lena had left the only threat she encountered in her office. Who knew what kind of damage 'Golden Eyes' could unleash if left alone.

_Stupid! And where the hell was security?_

She imagined Golden Eyes scanning through her files and probing data from her laptop. She chuckled sardonically. Lena should have put the classified data in the woman's hands herself, along with a pink ribbon.  _Foolish_!

The lights hissed and blew out.

She let out an involuntary cry. A sinister premonition crawled over her body, then settled in her stomach. A distant screeching noise tightened her shoulders. What the hell is that? She stilled, listening hard. Silence.

_Move_!

She barely made it down another flight of steps when something thumped behind her. She slowed to a halt, looked over her shoulder and shined the cell phone towards the direction of her gaze. Three figures stared down at her. She had not heard their approach, yet here they were.

She swallowed. Her scalp prickled with sweat.

The lights blinked on.

The darkness which had shrouded them parted to reveal a woman with raven-colored hair that hung just below her shoulders. The woman's piercing silver eyes regarded Lena.

Two men flanked the woman, their hands resting at their sides. Black Kevlar covered their well-toned frame .the L-Corp's logo was etched on their right shoulder.

Lena mentally shook herself.  _Relax_!

She eased her grip on the pistol. These were just employees taking the stairs because of the issues with the electricity. The tension dissolved from her neck and shoulders. These were no demons waiting to drag her to hell. Another overreaction. She had always suffered a severe case of nyctophobia—fear of the dark. Her adopted mother never understood her terror. She'd often thrown Lena in pitch black rooms for 'her own good'. At least, that was what her dear mother told Lionel Luthor, her father. Lilian sought to 'cure' Lena's phobia through extinction. It only made things worse. After watching her suffer through countless nights, Lex got her a night light. It helped with the night terrors, but the fear remained. Even after years of therapy, the phobia lingered.

One of the men cleared their throats, interrupting Lena's musings.

Her mother's words came back to her.  _Don't show your fear. They will always find a way to use it against you._

Her adopted mother, Lilian Luthor, drilled those words into her, often forcing her into situations that would 'teach' her to live up to her name. She remembered how Lilian would always say, 'we only want what's best for you, Lena'. Lena still had nightmares that involved her mother's 'best intentions'. One of those lessons had involved shoving her into a boarding school when she was a teenager, surrounding her with other rich kids who swarmed around her like vultures because she was a Luthor. She hated their hungry stares, the fake smiles, and lying eyes.

Lex had said it best. _In life, you either take control or become controlled._  Lena took control. She had been a quick study in mastering facial expressions and presenting a confident front. Lex would be proud.

She took a deep breath, grounding herself to the present.

A chuckle escaped her mouth.  _Show no weakness._  "Hello! Seems we'll get our exercise tonight!"

"Ms. Luthor," the woman asked, "are you alright?"

"Yes." Lena squinted, trying to read the woman's name tag, but she couldn't make out the letters. "The power keeps going out. The phones aren't working. I figured I'd check with security. My cell isn't working either."

"I see," the man on the right said, his voice scratchy. "We'll take care of it."

Lena peered at his badge that he hung around his neck: Sam Colton, imprinted in bold letters.

The woman turned towards him. For a second, a cold detached expression passed over her pale face before she blinked and her lips twitched into a smile that seemed painted on as if curving her lips was alien to her. She turned to Lena. "I was just about to leave when the outage occurred."

There was something plastic…fake about the woman. A pang of familiarity struck her gut.

Lena inwardly rolled her eyes at herself. Of course, the woman seemed familiar, she worked for L-Corp. Lena must have passed her from time to time. The multiple death threats from her brother and then this blackout fed her paranoia. Yet, her intuition blared at her like a persistent fire alarm. Something seemed off, but she couldn't trust her instincts in her state of mind. She would just have to get used to being paranoid, especially while the power kept flickering.

Lena plastered on another fake smile. "Well, seems I'm not the only one who keeps late hours."

"Ms. Luthor, have you passed anyone else?" The man on the right, Gary Medows according to his badge, asked.

She opened her mouth to report 'Golden Eyes' but snapped her lips shut. She didn't know why, but her gut feeling screamed at her to keep silent. "Nope, I haven't seen anyone."

Gary gave her a hard, unblinking stare. After a moment, he nodded. "Please come with us, we'll take care of this issue at once."

He turned and began to walk up the stairs, the others filing in behind him. Sam paused, glanced over his shoulder. "Ms. Luthor?"

Lena's forehead scrunched up as she gazed at Sam's narrowed eyes. The top floors were reserved for the executive offices. They should be going down, not up. "Wait!"

Gary and the woman turned their heads in unison. The woman raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't we be going down?" Lena asked.

Both men glanced towards the woman.

The woman straightened her shirt and then pointed up the stairs. "Ms. Luthor, isn't your office upstairs?" Her voice dripped condescension, grating Lena's nerves. "I'd think it would be more comfortable to wait there."

Lena clenched her jaw. She could feel a blush threatening to spread across her cheeks at the challenge to her authority. Her lips twisted into the trademark Luthor glare—another loving gift her dear mother imparted to her. "Yes, but the next security station is a few floors down."

Again, the guards glanced at the woman, and the woman's answering smirk made Lena's shoulders go up. "I just think—" the woman began.

_Why did this woman speak for everyone?_

"That was not a request," Lena said, her voice firm and unyielding. "As I said, we will be going to the next security station, Ms…"

The smile remained etched on the woman's lips. A false smile. "I think it would be in your best interest to follow us, Ms. Luthor."

Lena's head snapped downward. This was not paranoia. They meant her harm—she was sure of it. Every muscle in her body tensed and for a moment, she considered charging down the steps.

They were too close. She'd never make it. They'd be upon her in minutes.

She twisted around, peered at the figures above her. "Well suit yourself, I'll be heading down."

Both guards started to move towards her. "Ms. Luthor, it isn't safe!"

"Really?" Lena couldn't help the sarcasm that flooded her tone. "I guess falling to my death down the stairs could count as—"

"Ms. Luthor, wouldn't it be better if we stayed together? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you?" The woman interrupted.

Lena inwardly rolled her eyes at the woman's attempt at manipulation. She had studied the way the corner of the woman's eyes twitched, the way words flowed from the woman's mouth, smooth like oil. Lena retreated down a step. She would not be accompanying them upstairs or anywhere for that matter.

"I appreciate your concern, but it is not needed," Lena said, squaring her shoulders. "I do know the floor plan of my own building."

"Well, I must insist." The woman inclined her head at Sam. Both men trudged down the steps, their boots tapping the floor in time with Lena's racing heartbeat. "You really wouldn't want to miss out on our hospitality."

Lena waved her pistol, and they froze.

Growing up, Lex had taught Lena a lot of things, but the one thing he had made sure of was that Lena could defend herself. He couldn't guarantee he'd always be around. So all the years of going to the shooting range had improved her marksmanship. Unlike Lilian, Lex had been a good teacher.

_You're a Luthor sis, you could get targeted._

He had wanted her safe.

She wanted to laugh at that irony.

"So you are the latest display of my dear brother's affection!" Lena kept her voice controlled, not allowing the slightest waver. It wouldn't do to let her adversaries smell weakness. "I can't help but admire his…determination. But, tonight it's rather inconvenient. How about leaving the way you came in?" She nodded at the guardsmen. "And drop your weapons."

The woman tisked, shaking her head slowly. "Be a dear, and put that gun down. We wouldn't want an accident."

_Accident_? Lena lifted her chin and scowled. These people might have her pinned, might have a red target on her chest, but they were about to find out that she was a damned good shot. These people would learn the true meaning of the word 'bull's eye.'

"Acknowledged," Sam's gruff voice echoed through the area.

Lena's head snapped to him, her eyes fixed on his cell. His cell that obviously worked…

A cold smile twisted the woman's lips, and the lights blew out.

Lena flinched and stumbled backward. Light streamed from her cell phone, highlighting the guards, bending around the corners and casting shadows against the wall. The intruders had begun their decent once again. Lena turned ashen. Calm. She needed to calm down. Yes, it was dark, but these were no monsters. They were flesh and blood. But, her stomach tightened and bile rose up her throat.

_Control yourself, Lena!_

She concentrated on her breathing just like Lex had taught her years ago. Breath, focus, aim and shoot. Inhale. Sam's foot landed on the next step with a heavy thud. Closer to her. Exhale. Gary took a step down. She needed to time this right.

_Now!_

She squeezed her trigger finger, and the bullet pinged off the walls. "I said stay where you are!" She aimed at the woman. "The next bullet will not miss!"

"Ms. Luthor, there is no call for this. This is just a misunderstanding!" The woman said, her palms out held before her.

"I. Said. Move." Lena said, her hand steady, a direct contrast to her racing pulse.

Both guards slowly tossed their weapons to the ground and then turned their backs to her.

She needed to call the police and Kara. Kara would probably like an interview on the latest assassination attempt by Lena's loving brother. As usual, thoughts of Kara brought a soft smile to her lips. Kara! Her eyes widened. She'd miss 'game night'!Lena would never make it. The police would interrogate her for information on Lex's latest plot. She'd know nothing of course, but it wouldn't matter. She was a Luthor so that automatically made her suspicious.

Lena's heart panged. She yearned for the peace Kara's presence radiated. She longed for Kara's eyes emanated...sunshine. Lena wanted to feel safe. Kara was safe.

Lena frowned. Her brother ruined her night. Instead of being with Kara, Lena would have to weather through the cold stares of numerous detectives and the eager gazes of the press.

Lena wished she could just fly away like Supergirl.

The woman let out a long drawn out sigh. "Ms. Luthor, you should have listened to me," the woman said in a tone that could cut ice. "You'd have been more comfortable."

Strong arms yanked her into a hard body in an almost intimate embrace, a rough voice invaded her ear. "Drop the gun now."

Her limp fingers released the gun and the clang of it dropping to the floor made her heart drop low in her chest.

"Good girl." He said and dragged her up the stairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - thanks so much for the kudos and comments! =) I love to hear your thoughts. Hmm hopefully I have this formatting down


	3. Chapter 3

Someone tried to yank Lena's arms behind her back. She jerked away, trying to spin around, but viselike fingers tightened their hold and looped a zip-tie around her wrists. Her iPhone slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor, the impact resonating through the quiet stairwell. Light emanating from her cell phone's flashlight climbed to the ceiling in a stream of yellow.

The man that had bound her slammed his foot down on her phone, smashing it to pieces, plunging the world into pitch black. Her heart raced even as she found her feet rooted to the ground. Paralyzed. Sweat prickled her forehead, but she couldn't wipe it away.

The people around her vanished with the loss of illumination. She could hear them, though, the echoes of their footsteps and the faint mutterings from their lips. She lost the ability to comprehend their meanings. The darkness felt corporal, thick and menacing, pressing into her on all sides. If not for the solid presence of the man behind her, she'd be alone. Forgotten. Lost.

Trembles wracked her body. Her hands were shaking. Bile rose in her throat. The logical part of her brain understood that her reactions were based on her phobias and her captors used her fear against her. Unfortunately, she doled it out like the sweetest of candy. They somehow knew of her nyctophobia—not a good omen.

She swallowed. Hard. She had to calm herself, but a heavy fog seemed to have clouded her mind. She couldn't focus.

_Breathe!_

Her brother used to calm her during her most vicious panic attacks. His words became a mantra over the years when she was forced to deal with them alone. _Breathe, Lena. Breathe._

_Inhale._

The tension in Lena's shoulders and arms lessened, but her posture remained rigid. Her widened eyes stared at the floor.

_Exhale._

Her heart still thundered in her chest.

A voice ahead of her tugged at the edges of her consciousness, pulling her from the hell conjured by her mind. It was Sam, but she doubted that was his true name. "Target secure." The indifferent tone sent a tremor down her spine. Ten seconds passed before he spoke once more. "Acknowledged."

Muffled voices reached her ears…the woman and Sam. Biting her lips in concentration, she tried to make out their words. Nothing. They were like a discordant hum in the background. There was a slight pause before they spoke again. This time she understood. The roof. They were heading to the roof.

Before Lena could think about her dilemma further, footfalls headed towards her. "Transport is ready," Sam said. "Outside is clear."

"Understood." Her latest captor said. He inched closer to her. "Move." She heard his command, but her comprehension faltered. He growled. "I said move."

She attempted to move her legs, but her limbs refused to obey her command. It was as if her feet had solidified to ice. The man shoved her forward, and she stumbled, almost collapsing to the hard ground. Before she could fall, her captor pulled at her restraints, the plastic scraping her skin.

Her pulse quickened. Her stomach churned. Too dark. She gulped breaths of air, but it wasn't enough. A strange whooshing came from overhead. She froze, but another shove forced her forward. She stumbled again.

_What the hell was that sound?_

She turned her head, left to right, listening carefully for another sound. Nothing. The only sounds came from her abductors. Her body slumped…she was hearing things. Again.

Another shove. Another stumble. A sudden burst of indignation struck her heart. She didn't know where it came from, but she was glad for it. More than glad—anything was better than the crippling fear. The anger she could work with. After all, a sharp bitterness had colored her emotions most of her life, forcing her to hold back less it crippled her. Anger drowned out the fear. Anger dulled most of her emotions.

She was a failed Luthor—who wouldn't be bitter?

She rolled her eyes. "What the hell? Unless you intend to carry me, how do you expect—?"

His only response was to give the zip tie a tug, causing the plastic to dig into her skin.

"Adam, Ms. Luthor does have a point." The woman interrupted with a tinge of authority. She spoke as one who was used to being in command. "We are on a tight schedule. Do what you need to do."

Lena's mind flew, processing all the details around her. She was virtually blinded, but her other senses were intact. Her abductors were professionals, they'd have some form of night vision technology. She hadn't seen any goggles or glasses, but that meant nothing. They could be wearing contacts. Either way, they could see in the dark. More importantly, they could see her. Long ago, Lena had learned the benefits of acting calm and collected—her mother had seen to that. Lena had never found comfort in Lilian Luthor's arms. If Lena had a panic attack, she was forced to handle it alone if her brother was not around. She was lucky her family even let her see a therapist—not that they helped.

Lena stared straight ahead, ignoring the way her wrists chafed. She refused to show them further evidence of her anxiety or the pain that ignited from her ankles and arms, knowing they would perceive it as weakness. Clenching her jaw, she squared her shoulders. Holding her head high, she glared at the woman.

"You won't get away with this," Lena said, showing more confidence than she felt. "Someone has most likely notified the police. They'll know I'm missing."

Even though she couldn't see the woman's face, Lena could feel her gaze, penetrating and unrelenting.

"Your security has been compromised, Ms. Luthor." the woman said, her voice smooth like a sheet of ice. "No one has been notified." A pause. "The police would not come for a mere power outage." Another pause. "Your disappearance won't be reported until the morning. After all, you live alone, do you not? Your apartment is void of any personal effects, and you hardly spend time outside of your work engagements. No one waits for you. Who would miss you?"

Lena swallowed the lump growing inside her throat. _Who would miss you?_ She didn't have to answer. The woman already knew. No one. No one would miss her. No one would care. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced the wetness out from behind her lids. She couldn't let this woman's poisonous words cut through her. Lena pushed the dark feeling aside. Loneliness had ever been a constant companion. This woman's comments meant nothing.

Kara's face sprung unbidden in her mind as if a frigid torrent of water rained down on her. Kara had been on the phone with her when everything went dark and 'Golden Eyes' appeared. Kara knew something was wrong! Lena remembered the frantic nature of her friend's voice before the line went dead. Kara would contact her sister, Alex.

Alex Danvers, an FBI agent…she'd have someone check on Lena immediately. Her abductors wanted her alive. She bit her lip. This was a planned assault, not a simple kidnapping. These people were professionals after expected results. She needed to figure out what their expectations were. Besides, if this was an assassination attempt, she would already be dead. They had not tried to hurt her. But, they were taking her to some undisclosed location. Lena had already seen their faces and learned their names—although those were most likely fake. Either way, she knew too much. They would never let her go. A shudder rippled through her at thought of what would happen when they reached their destination.

Whatever their motives, Lena knew nothing good would come if they succeeded in this abduction. She needed to escape.

She needed to stall them.

"So what does my dear brother want with me?" Lena asked. "Has he grown bored with his assassination attempts?"

"Adam," the woman said, pointedly ignoring Lena. "Let's get our guest to the roof."

The man, Adam, curled one of his arms around the crook of her elbow and the other around her waist. He half-carried, half-dragged her up the stairs.

In between breaths, Lena tried again. "Oh, so my brother decided that because he failed to kill me, he'd kidnap me? His absurdity knows no bounds."

Silence.

The only sounds were 'Adam's' occasional grunts and the echo of their footsteps.

Before reaching the last set of stairs that would lead them to the roof, light flooded the space. Lena squinted, adjusting to the sudden brightness, ignoring the wetness in her eyes. For a moment, everything blurred, but the tension ebbed from her body. She could breathe again. At least she wasn't trapped in the darkness anymore. But, her relief was short lived when 'Golden Eyes' materialized before them.

A slight gasp slipped from Lena's lips.

"Echo, so nice of you to grace us with your presence." The woman said flatly.

Golden Eyes—no Echo—leaned against the wall next to a doorway, her lithe arms crossed over her chest. From Lena's vantage, she'd have thought the girl asleep. But, the slight strain in Echo's shoulders told a different story. An act—everyone had their masks and their secrets. It was the first thing she learned under Lilian's guidance. Lena's gut screamed danger, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if Echo decided to, she could kill everyone in the room without a backward glance.

Echo was an unknown.

She had attempted to help Lena earlier, yet here she stood with the abductors. One with them. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

Lena needed answers. She needed more information. Hell, she needed to stall.

She swallowed. "What do you want from me?" she asked, hoping she'd at least get an answer now that her capture was a certainty.

Echo's long raven braid that hung below her shoulders whipped around as her head snapped towards Lena. A flurry of emotions flashed in those haunted eyes before disappearing behind a shroud of indifference.

Echo turned back to the woman in charge. Her voice was soft but steady. "Looks like you got what you wanted."

"Yes, yes we did. As you can see, you were not needed."

Echo raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and glanced at Lena. "Indeed."

Familiarity twinged the fringes of Lena's recollection. Those eyes, the way Echo handled herself. That voice. She knew that voice, but where? Every time she grasped some sort of recognition, it vanished.

The woman's cheeks colored a lovely pink hue before she lifted her chin a notch to stare at Echo as if she was nothing more than an insect. Yep, Lex must have a hand in this situation. This woman emulated most of his latest personality traits.

Echo bit her lip. "So, does she know what's in store for her?"

"Now is not the time—"

Lena opened her mouth to speak, but Echo cut her off. "They always did like their experiments."

"Experiments? My brother might be mad, downright evil, but I'm still his sister! He would never—"

"Adam," Glaring at Echo, the woman nodded towards the door. "Please assist Ms. Luthor into the chopper."

"No!" Lena started to shout, but her words were interrupted when Adam grabbed her wrists with one hand and squeezed sending a jolt of pain. It throbbed.

"You will move." He growled, the voice guttural. Primitive. Wild, like a blade slicing through mud.

Only after she nodded did the painful pressure applied to her wrists ease. Adam shoved her out the door.

Outside, the wind buffeted her face, whipping loose strands of hair against her cheeks and jaw. She swallowed, willing herself to stay calm. She had to think. If these people managed to get her on board that helicopter, she'd be as good as dead. She had no desire to be at their mercy. And from the way the leader regarded her with cold, shrewd eyes…her stay would not be pleasant.

_They always did like their experiments._

Ideas of what these experiments entailed teased her mind in unrelenting circles, causing her whole body to stiffen. Lex had dabbled with human experimentation 'for the good of humanity'. Lena would never forget the cast to his victims' eyes. The way their gaunt faces had long since surrendered to the certainty of death. Resigned. But, surely, he would not do the same to her! Her chest tightened, squeezing with the knowledge that her brother _would_ allow her to suffer that fate. After all, he had already tried to kill her.

No. She would not die on the table like a lab rat underneath the scalpel.

A strong hand gripped her arm. Adam. Her widened eyes darted around the area and her heart sunk. All exits blocked. No escape. He began dragging her towards the helicopter.

She would not go with him! Maybe it was the fear of the unknown, but that flight-or-fight response was kicking in, begging her run. It was the choice between a quick death or a horrible one.

She would choose her own fate.

She breathed in deeply, and a jolt of adrenaline shot through her veins. Her muscles burned with energy…with that desire to move. Her pulse ignited in her chest. It felt like a storm brewed inside her.

She twisted out of his grip and staggered backward but managed to stay on her feet. He lunged, reaching for her hand, but Lena was ready for it. In a blur of motion, she spun out of his reach and her foot crashed against his knee with a crack. He fell forward.

She furrowed her brow. How the hell did she get that lucky? And bound no less…

After graduating from boarding school, she had stayed with her brother for about nine months. There, she met Rick Walker, and the two became inseparable—until Lilian discovered the budding romance and put an end to it. Dan excelled in martial arts, notably Sukunaihayashi, an Okinawan Shorin-Ryu style of karate. For the length of her stay with Lex, she trained with Dan at his dojo. It had been years since she thought of him. Lex had said that when you learn something well, it becomes instinctual. Muscle memory. Well her muscle memory—and adrenaline- planted a guy to the floor. It had been years since her training, but she still kept in shape. A Luthor must always be presentable after all.

She just never really needed to use such training until recently.

Until Lex.

Still, it felt like luck…and her luck always ended badly. She still had to try. She couldn't let them take her.

A muffled shout and the other kidnapper—Sam-whirled around. He took a step forward, but she managed to dodge out of this way. She calculated her odds of evasion and escape in her head. The outcome was not good.

_A Luthor is not weak._

_I am not weak._

She ran forward, a sudden calm sprouting within her. Her eyes fixed on the ledge.

_I will choose my own fate._

Echo's voice ripped through the chaos of the chopper's engine and frenzied shouts of the other kidnappers.

"Lena!"

Her voice reverberated like her namesake, loud and frantic. Terrified as if she cared about Lena's fate.

Lena wanted to turn, face the girl with the strange golden eyes, but she could not. She couldn't hesitate. She ran against the wind itself, an edgy thrill swelling deep in her lungs. She had no illusions she would survive this night, but death would be preferable to whatever they had in store for her.

_They always did like their experiments._

A sardonic grin touched her lips at a memory of her at seventeen standing on a ledge with Lex overlooking a pool of water. It wasn't that far of a drop, maybe four feet and the gleaming water at the bottom had been so clear that you could see your toes. But Lena was horrified.

She remembered his lopsided smile as he stood at the bottom, his palms lifted up towards her.

_Jump Lena, you can do it!_

She had eventually caved, but now, while darting past grips of her would be captors, a stream of crystal clear water did not await her.

Funny, what you think of when facing your demise. Yet, if she planned it right…

_I will not die here._

_I will choose my fate._

A sharp pain lanced through her back like the scratch of a needle, but her momentum carried her forward. She bent her knees into a slight crouch and jumped.

The wind bit into her skin attacked her ears. It raged. It screamed…or was that her own? It pulled at her, mocked her. She forced the strain out of her shoulders and arms. Or tried to.

Her stomach lurched. Strands of hair lashed at her face, freed from her loose ponytail. Her heart raced at a dizzying speed.

_Thwap_.

The balls of her feet landed hard on the ground, the force of the impact vibrating up her limbs, rattling her bones. She threw her shoulder to the ground, ducking her head in. Something bashed into her side. It hurt. It hurt.

With a cotton-filled head, she stared up blankly at the sky, blinking at the charcoal black silk that began growing across her line-of-sight. She tried to raise her head, but a bout of dizziness struck her. Everything felt heavy and sluggish as if trudging through mud.

Faces, illuminated by moonlight, peered down at her.

She failed. They would take her…and…

She managed a weak cry as darkness covered her vision.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Sukunaihayashi' bit was for a friend who is training in it. We had been talking and it came up so I thought to kind of do a shout out to her :)
> 
> This chapter was difficult to write as I have been really under the weather. Hopefully, this chapter did not suck that bad :) please leave comments and let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
